in the deep
by jude mathis
Summary: —butuh presensi Haruka yang masih bernapas, berenang, di kolam yang tak ada arusnya agar ia tidak gemetar. [Makoto, Haruka]


_a/n:_ _unedited; stress relief fic. written while listening to Saltwater Room - Owl City. _

_-x-_

Kadang Makoto terbangun tengah malam; keringat dingin. Matanya akan liar mencari-cari permukaan dalam kegelapan, hanya untuk membekas menjadi bayang-bayang malam dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita dan bukan air, bukan Haru, bukan mereka berdua. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Makoto agar bisa berbaring kembali dan cukup tenang untuk berhenti bernapas manual, dan membiarkan dirinya tidur dalam mimpi yang hampa.

Sekali dua kali mimpi-mimpi seperti ini membuatnya terbangun tengah tidur menggelar futon bersama adik-adiknya yang lelap. Makoto belajar meluruskan ekspresinya apabila ia membuat mereka terbangun dengan gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba, atau tendangan ke udara refleks untuk mencapai permukaan, dan membuat suaranya menenangkan sambil mengelus kepala kecil adik-adiknya yang bertanya lembut dalam kegelapan, _Oniichan kenapa?_ tangan kecil mereka menggapai hangat. Makoto belajar berbaring dan menahan napasnya agar detak jantungnya reda. Semua itu hampir sama dengan berenang.

Jika Makoto memaksakan dirinya terlalu lama tercengkeram dalam kendali diri macam ini, maka ia akan menemukan perhatiannya lebih absen dari biasanya bahkan setelah lama ia bangun. Lengannya menyibak air kolam renang mereka yang tenang, matanya mengkilap zamrud menghadap angkasa yang biru seperti mata Haru, dan bila Makoto menutup matanya tahu-tahu ia sudah sampai ke tepian, ke tatapan Haruka yang sedikit berkerut dan tahu alasannya. (Toh Haru tidak pernah bertanya. Makoto tersenyum membalas tekuk di alisnya)

"_Kaichou_, kau...lebih absen dari biasanya," komentar manajer mereka, ketika Makoto bangkit dari air yang meluruh dan basah ke lantai di bawahnya, segera kering. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya kurang konsentrasi." Makoto tersenyum, sedikit apologetik, walaupun perasaan itu masih mengambang di permukaan dan butuh presensi Haruka yang masih bernapas, berenang, di kolam yang tak ada arusnya agar ia tidak gemetar.

Gou melepaskannya dengan mudah, dan melanjutkan latihan. Makoto pun merasa lega.

-x-

Sore itu, Makoto berkomentar akan repetisi bekal ikan Makarel secara dua minggu berturut-turut dari Haruka, dan tanpa disangka Haruka ikut menyambut undangannya makan malam; "Untuk mencoba makan sesuatu yang lain yang bukan ikan," jawabnya singkat, ikut berbelok ke arah rumah Makoto dan menatap ke langit yang mulai kelam. Sejenak, semenjak malam kemarin, Makoto melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Di rumah, ibu Makoto yang tak pernah absen memperlakukan Haruka sebagai anak sendiri, mengeluarkan jus terbaik mereka dan mengambil mangkuk nasi ekstra yang memang disimpan bagi Haruka. Setelah mandi, dan serbuan adik-adik Makoto ke dalam kamar, mereka menghabiskan satu kali lagi dalam luas kamar Makoto yang tak lengang dari bocah kecil yang menggelayut manja pada masing-masing mereka dan meminta untuk bermain.

Mereka bermain.

Makoto tersenyum melihat Haruka meletakkan adik perempuannya dengan hati-hati ke tempat tidurnya, sudah melindur, dan menyelimutinya. Yang laki-laki sudah menendang selimutnya sendiri setelah Makoto naikkan. Pintu kamar bocah itu ditutup. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor, di ujung adalah kamar orang tua Makoto yang sedang ada di ruang keluarga; senandung tawa dan drama malam serta wangi mandarin dikupas, dan Haruka memilih kamar Makoto yang familiar.

Mereka tidak menyalakan televisi, derai rintik hujan di kaca jendela sementara Makoto merevisi jadwal latihan klub renang mereka untuk aprovasi vice-president. Haru duduk mendengarkan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan baju-nya yang sedikit kebesaran hingga mulai menguap. Makoto tersenyum dan melepas kacamatanya agar mereka membuka pembaringan.

Haruka menggelar futonnya di samping tempat tidur Makoto, dan menyelinap ke dalamnya ketika Makoto mematikan lampu. Makoto menarik selimutnya hingga ke hidung dan menatap ke mata Haruka yang tertutup dalam kegelapan. Dan mencoba bernapas, menghembuskan mimpi buruknya keluar. Mereka berada dalam kamarnya yang aman, bukan badai, bukan sungai, bukan air yang gelap dan bergelombang. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar, seperti pengisi suara monotonis yang membuatnya bosan dan segera lelap tertidur.

-x-

Jauh ke dalam malam, hujan semakin deras. Makoto yakin telah mendengar suara petir dalam mimpinya, walaupun situasi dalam kepalanya sendiri berbeda sama sekali dari kering seprainya sendiri.

Air, air, air, gelap dan membuatnya tuli-

Ia terbangun dengan tarikan napas yang terengah-engah dan mungkin terlalu keras. Tapi bagaimana itu mungkin? Derai hujan rintik-rintik di luar telah berubah jadi tamparan deru berulang-ulang, menggemakan debaran jantungnya. Haruka seharusnya tak bisa mendengarnya. Hanya ada bayangan Makoto; yang menyibak selimutnya sendiri dan terengah-engah mencengkeram seprai yang kering dan berusaha melupakan bagaimana rasanya tenggelam; badannya kaku dicengkeram air. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Haruka. Ia ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin selamanya berada dalam kegelapan dasar air.

Mata hijau Makoto tak fokus lagi ketika ia menoleh dan menemukan mata Haruka yang biru, diaksen oleh kilat petir di luar yang kemudian menggelegar mengisi ruangan.

Haruka, malam itu—tidak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, walaupun tak bersuara. Ia mengerti, ia mengerti, Makoto menjerit dalam hati karena tahu Haruka mengerti dan selama ini tak berkata apa-apa padahal ia mengerti (ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berterimakasih atau sedih akan hal ini).

Tangan Haru yang dingin meraba tangannya, berusaha mengelus dan menggenggamnya. Makoto tetap mencengkeram seprai, takut untuk lepas. Namun di antara kakofoni hujan, irama napas dan debur jantungnya, Makoto membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mencengkeram balik tangan Haruka dan merabanya gemetar untuk mencari-cari apakah masih ada detak di pergelangan tangannya.

Detak itu pelan dan lembut, seperti Haruka sendiri. _Ba-dump, ba-dump, _aku di sini menemanimu, kuku-kuku Makoto hampir mengerat ke sekitar pergelangan tangan Haruka yang putih dan halus. (Bukan dingin dan basah, seperti waktu itu; bukan, bukan)

Mereka berdua berdiam diri dalam napas. Hujan tak pernah reda di luar, dan sesekali kilat menerangi ekspresi Makoto yang pelan-pelan (dia)ubah menjadi kilatan ironi, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Ia merenggangkan pegangan, rabaannya yang mencari denyut nadi Haruka, membisikkan permintaan maaf yang sudah seharusnya membiarkan dirinya yang seperti ini terlihat terang-terangan.

Kilat lagi, berdebum petir di luar, dan Haruka tidak membiarkannya melepas tangannya, mencengkeram erat.

Makoto menatapnya dengan sedikit pekuliar; bertanya. Yang menjawabnya hanya mata Haruka yang terang dan dalam, khawatir dan cemas. Kali ini Haru yang menariknya agar mereka diam sejenak seperti ini dalam kegelapan.

Makoto harus mengalihkan pandangannya, bingung dan kacau dan mencari-cari kata-kata. Yang keluar, hanya,

"...maaf..."

Mata Haru melembut, mengingatkan Makoto akan riak-riak air yang mengikutinya setiap kali Haruka mengapung begitu saja di air. Air yang dicintainya. Air yang dibencinya. Mereka berdua adalah paradoks, bersama.

Haru kemudian menarik pelan tangan Makoto agar ia turun dari pembaringannya, dan berbaring ke futon yang cukup lebar di bawah. Dingin, namun kehadiran seseorang berjarak beberapa tarikan napas di sebelahnya membuat panik di dalam kepala Makoto mereda. Makoto sempat menarik bantalnya sendiri, meletakkannya di samping milik Haru dan berbaring, menarik selimut yang mereka bagi berdua.

Dan bernapas. Bukan gelembung-gelembung menyeruak keluar dari buih-buih badai yang berkecamuk di atas mereka— mereka berdua kering dan aman. Makoto berusaha.

Haru tidur berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit, badannya lurus dan tak memancarkan kehangatan (tapi itu tidak apa-apa) hanya dingin, dan naik turun dadanya yang ritmis membuat Makoto semakin lega, memperhatikannya dalam-dalam. Haru kemudian menghela napas dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar Makoto yang diterangi kilat sekali-kali, seolah mencari sesuatu di atas sana. Dan Makoto seolah bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di sana, selalu mencari ke langit dan menghiraukan air di sekitarnya. Haru hanya memperagakan kali ini untuknya. Haru tidak pernah berenang dengan gaya selain gaya bebas. Haru mencoba, untuknya.

Memperhatikan cara Haru menghirup dan menutup mata kembali, mencoba untuk tidur, sudah membuat Makoto kembali tenang untuk merenggangkan kakinya di bawah selimut. Matanya meredup. Haru bagaikan musim panas, yang berisi langit biru dan awan yang menyenangkan untuk ditatap untuk menghiraukan air di sekitarnya.

Ketika Makoto hampir kembali tertidur, tenang dan polos kini, Haru meliriknya sepincing dalam kegelapan. Hujan tak kunjung mereda di luar, namun petirnya sudah berhenti bergulung-gulung maju.

Mata Haru menutup ketika Makoto sudah mulai mendengkur. Kaki mereka bertautan, dan jarak senapas di antara mereka diisinya dengan harapan akan mimpi indah. Bagi Makoto, dan dirinya.


End file.
